lolirockfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Praxina123/Moja opowieść
Obiecana opowieść którą opowiada Nicol. "To będzie też historia trochę o mnie. Więc moja mama umarła jak miałam dwa miesiące a mój ojciec nie miał czasu się mną zajmować, dlatego poprosił rodziców Mephista i Praxiny żeby się mną zajęli i od tamtej pory mieszkałam z nimi na Ephedii. Ich matka zajmowała się domem a ich ojciec pracował w młynie chociaż tak nam się wtedy wydawało, bo tak naprawdę pracował dla Gramora. Żyliśmy spokojnie aż do pewnego dnia, dnia w którym najlepszy kolega ojca zauważył go jak rozmawia z Gramorem. Ojciec próbował mu to wyjaśnić ale on nie chciał słuchać i powiedział wszystkim w mieście że widział go jak rozmawiał z Gramorem i że jest zdrajcą. Od tego momentu wszyscy mieszkańcy nas z nienawidzili a my nie wiedzieliśmy dlaczego, bo nikt nie chciał nam nic powiedzieć. Niedługo potem wieść o zdrajcy doszła do króla Ephedii i w dzień w którym bliźniaki miały urodziny zmienił ich dotychczasowe życie. W ich urodziny ojciec przyszedł wcześniej niż zwykle co nas trochę zaskoczyło i powiedział że jesteśmy w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, że musimy uciekać. Mama powiedziała żebyśmy ukryli się w lesie a oni potem by do mas dołączyli. Nie chcieliśmy iść ale ona nas uściskała i powiedziała że wszystko będzie dobrze. Najtrudniej było jej przekonać Praxine bo ona była bardzo z nią zrzyta, potem pobiegliśmy do lasu. Jak prawie tam byliśmy to usłyszeliśmy krzyki dochodzące z domu wiec w biegliśmy na niedużą górkę z której był dobry widok na dom. Tam zobaczyliśmy że mają kłopoty ponieważ przyjechał król i paru jego żołnierzy. Na początku rozmawiali o tym czy to prawda że pracuje dla Gramora o ojciec mówił że to kłamstwa, zwykłe brednie ale po wyrazie twarzy króla było można zobaczyć że mu nie wierzy. W końcu rozkazał schwytać jego i mamę i wtrącić do lochu ale ojciec nie chciał dać za wygraną. Tak zaczęła się walka i trwała dłuższą chwilę ponieważ jak jeden ze strażników rzucał zaklęcie to zamiast trafić ojca to trafił mamę. Wtedy upadła i nie wstała a my głośno krzykneliśmy, mieliśmy w oczach łzy. Ojciec jak nas usłyszał i parzył w naszą stronę i mówił żebyśmy uciekali, jak tak do nas mówił to jeden ze strażników skorzystał z jego nieuwagi i podrzedł do niego i uderzył w głowę. Ten się przewrócił i uderzył głową o kamień. Zauważyliśmy że strażnicy biegną w naszą stronę, niechętnie zaczęliśmy uciekać i ukryliśmy się w pobliskiej jaskini. Byliśmy tam do wieczora, potem poszliśmy do domu i zobaczyliśmy że dom jest spalony a ciał naszych rodziców niema. Przy spalonym domu spedziliśmy noc i następnego dnia spotkaliśmy Gramora. Powiedzieliśmy mu co się stało a ten chwilę milczał i powiedział że jak będziemy chcieli to pomoże nam się zemścić. Zgodziliśmy się od razu i od tamtej pory pomagaliśmy mu podbijać kolejne królestwa i tak minęły dwa lata a ja i Prax oddaliłyśmy się od siebie bo nie było dnia żebyśmy się nie kłóciły. Któregoś dnia powiedziała że najlepiej będzie jak odejdę i nie wrócę więc jak nastała noc to zwiełam swoje rzeczy i odeszłam. Od tamtej pory nie widziałam bliźniaków ale z jakiś rok później spotkałam się z Praxiną i wtedy obie się pogodziłyśmy. Od tamtej pory aż do dziś ich nie widziałam." Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach